


But Who Would Believe You?

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch)



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, M/M, there's another character who doesn't have their own tag, which is fine cuz they'll be a suprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42
Summary: Milo's always had to be careful about who saw his Murphy's Law injuries--only one person outside of his family believes him when he said what caused them, while everyone else believes in their own assumptions. When attention is drawn to how much he's been harmed in his life, though, he needs to find out how to get rid of this curse...once he finds out how it started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo learns about why his friend, Melissa, doesn't believe him when he tells her how he gets hurt all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever say something and immediately everyone around you regrets it? Because that's what happened here.
> 
> Here's a prologue to kinda explain the premise of this

“Hey, Milo,” Martin greeted with a smile as he wrapped a zip-tie around a bundle of wires. “How was school today?”

Instead of answering, Milo adjusted the grip on his backpack straps and turned his head away slightly. Martin noticed the lack of response and turned away from the electrical panel to see what was going on. “Milo? Is something the matter?”

Milo bit his lip slightly at the question and looked up at his dad.”I told Melissa about the electrical accident last night, but she doesn’t believe me… She said the Murphy’s Law thing is silly…”

Ah, so that's what this was about. Martin sighed and set down his tools--he was thinking of taking a break anyway. “Why don’t we go up to the kitchen and talk? Murphy’s Law involves...a bit more than just everything going wrong.”

Milo nodded and reached up to grab his dad’s hand before they went up the basement stairs, with both of them only tripping twice each. Once in the kitchen, Martin pulled out two (plastic) glasses and filled them each halfway with milk (though he nearly ended up spilling more on the counter) before grabbing a package of Oreos, all of which he brought over to the table where Milo was sitting, picking at the bandages on his arm covering a new burn that would likely scar in the future.

The first of many…

“So what did you say to Melissa that she didn’t believe?” Martin asked as he sat down next to Milo. “You said you told her about the electrical accident last night?”

“Uh, yeah…” Milo scratched at the edge of his bandages before adding, “I tried explaining Murphy’s Law to her, but…”

Martin gently reached over and gripped Milo’s hand so that he wouldn’t make the injury worse. “I’m sorry, Milo. Unfortunately, she  _ can’t _ believe you… She’s not a Murphy…”

Milo furrowed his eyebrows at the answer while staring at his glass. “But she’s my friend… Shouldn’t we trust each other?”

“Unfortunately, no one outside the family believes in Murphy’s Law, no matter how much you try to explain it. That’s...part of the curse.”

“Curse?”

“Yes--Murphy’s Law is caused by a family curse. And one of the side effects of the curse is no one believes it’s true. No matter how much you try to explain it, they’ll always figure out a reasoning that’s ‘more rational’, and sometimes those reasonings can be more harmful than Murphy’s Law. That’s why you need to be careful. It’s normal for kids your age to get hurt, but not nearly as much as you can from Murphy’s Law. If people notice…” Martin closed his eyes and sighed. “You can’t let them, okay?”

Milo looked at his dad’s hand and used his uninjured one to trace over the scars on it. It was rare for his dad to show how scarred he was, but Milo enjoyed trying to see what pictures he could find in the repaired tissue. If no one could know about Murphy’s Law, though… “Is that why you hide your scars?”

Martin let out a broken chuckle and squeezed Milo’s hand again. “You’re certainly astute enough to handle what life will throw at you. I promise, things will work out, though.”

The corners of Milo’s lips twitched up in a small smile as he looked up at his dad and said, “It has a strange way of doing that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shall be explained in future chapters--especially since Milo and Martin don't know everything about their curse ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo is too precious for this world and meets the new kid at their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I told Milo to stop being so adorable a few dozen times while writing this. But hey, now Zack's involved and plot is gonna kick in soon.

Milo smiled to himself slightly when he pulled away from the mirror to inspect his make-up work. His bruises had disappeared under a layer of foundation, and you could only find where his make-up ended and his skin began if you were  _ truly _ looking for it, which (hopefully) no one would.

They had no reason to…

Satisfied with his work, Milo put the make-up away and slid on his hoodie to hide any marks on his arms before leaving the bathroom to jog down the stairs (though he wound up sliding down the last five or so).

“Morning, Milo,” Bridgette greeted as Milo entered the kitchen and grabbed a banana off the counter. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Is your leg feeling better?”

Milo shrugged slightly as he fumbled with his banana. A piece of his treehouse had fallen the day before, but he hadn’t even noticed until saw the blood coating his calf, so he wasn’t really able to judge how bad the pain was. He was able to walk on it… “I think so?”

Bridgette sighed and put her bowl in the sink before walking over to Milo and squeezing his shoulder. “I’ll look at it when you get home from school. Don’t want you to be late.” She bent over to kiss him on top of his head and pulled him in a small hug. “Have a good day, Sweetie.”

“Thanks, Mom, you, too” Milo returned the hug and grabbed his bag from the table before leaving the house. As he walked down to the bus stop, he swung his bag over his shoulders and went back to trying to peel his banana. For some reason it just seemed to be a bit stubborn…

“Hey, Milo,” Melissa greeted when she saw him coming up to the bus stop. “How was your weekend?”

“It was fine,” he answered without stopping his struggle with his banana. “How was yours?”

Without responding, Melissa took the banana from Milo and started peeling it before handing it back to him with a shrug. “We didn’t do much. You know how it is.”

Milo didn’t say anything as he broke off a piece of his banana and popped it in his mouth.Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bradley roll his eyes and say something to a kid he didn’t recognize, which caught his attention. He thought he knew everyone at their school--or at the very least on their bus (especially at their stop). Who was this kid?

“Hey, there,” the new kid said as he walked over to them with a small wave. “I'm Zack.”

“Hey, Zack,” Melissa greeted with a grin. “I'm Melissa, and this is Milo.”

Milo tried to squeak out a greeting, but his voice refused to work, so he settled for holding out a piece of banana towards Zack.

Zack let out a small chuckle as he accepted the banana piece. “Thank you.”

“I don’t think we’ve seen you around,” Melissa commented as she crossed her arms. “You new here?”

“Is it obvious?” When Melissa simply raised an eyebrow, Zack sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, my family just moved here this weekend.”

Melissa nodded slightly before glancing at Milo, who simply shrugged. His family didn't pay much mind to their neighbors most of the time, so he didn't really notice anyone moving in. Murphy's Law left too many things to take care of around the house. Besides, he and his dad usually stayed inside during the weekends so they didn’t have to cover up as much.

“Well, Zack, pleased to meet you,” Melissa said with a small glance at Milo. “Milo? You okay?”

Milo nodded, and the bus arrived before anything else could be said. The kids all climbed on to the bus once the doors open,and Milo quickly jogged down the aisle to slide into the inside of the seat Mort was in. “Hey, Milo!” Mort greeted as he slid back into the seat. “How was your weekend?”

“It was great,” Milo answered with a large smile. “Mom’s letting me help fix my treehouse and look!” He quickly checked that no one could see and started tugging up his pant leg to show the white bandage wrapped around his shin with a bit of red staining it. “Only injury I got!”

Mort chuckled slightly before Milo tugged his pant leg back down. “Well, as long as you didn’t get too injured. Any other Murphy’s Law-related activities?”

Meanwhile in another bus seat, Melissa was tapping at her phone while Zack tried to look over at Milo despite the smaller boy being almost completely hidden in his seat. Finally, Melissa lowered her phone and gave Zack a strange look before asking what he was doing.

“Uh...n-nothing,” he stuttered without quite looking at Melissa. “So...how are you?”

“I’m fine, just finishing up a paper.” She put her phone back in her pocket and gave a small smile towards Zack. “So ready to start at Jefferson County Middle School?”

Zack chuckled slightly at the comment and looked down at his hands in his lap. “Yeah, as excited as I can be for a school. Uh...so are you and Milo siblings?”

Melissa shrugged slightly and looked over at where Mort and Milo were sitting. “Not by blood, no, but I guess I kinda see him as a little brother. Why?”

“I was just curious…” he squirmed a small bit in his seat before adding, “How’d you guys meet if he’s younger than you?”

When Melissa started laughing at the question, Zack felt his cheeks heat slightly. Dang it, he’d probably screwed things up… What’d he say wrong, though?

“I’m sorry for laughing,” Melissa apologized as she calmed down a bit. “It’s just...holy cow I forget how small he is sometimes… Uh, Milo actually is only a couple months younger than us--he’s turning thirteen soon, though.”

“Wait, really? So he’s in seventh grade?”

Melissa let out another small chuckle and nodded. “You seem pretty curious… Any particular reason?”

Zack didn’t answer and Melissa didn’t push. She knew Milo was an interesting kid--more than most did, even, since she was one of the only people he tried to explain Murphy’s Law to (while she didn’t quite believe it, she couldn’t but be intrigued by some of the stories he’d attribute to it). Still, though, something didn’t quite sit right with someone being so curious about him. After all, someone as friendly as Milo had to have some sort of reason for withdrawing as often as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little notes on Melissa and Mort: Mort does know of and believe in Murphy's Law, and it /will/ be explained why later.
> 
> Melissa, on the other hand, is a bit of an interesting case--she doesn't believe in it, but she trusts Milo enough to get that all his injuries are accidents and such (plus it helps she hasn't seen all his scars).


End file.
